


Body Double

by Alka12



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Secret Identity, Temporary Amnesia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alka12/pseuds/Alka12
Summary: Он - миллиардер-плейбой Брюс Уэйн, или наемник, убивший его и присвоивший чужую личность? Он не помнит ни-че-го, находя шрамы внутри и снаружи и планирует оставаться в тени, но встречает Кларка Кента. Когда на великолепного репортера нападают, он защищает его... Было невозможно не поддаться этому искушению. Теперь, когда опасная преступная организация охотится на Кларка, защитить его становится главным приоритетом Брюса. Он не понимает, хороший он, или плохой, но почему Кларк так уверен в нем?





	Body Double

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Body Double](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104021) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Тело Брюса Уэйна лежало у подножия скалы, его серовато-синие глаза уставились в бесконечность. Абсолютно мертвые.

Мужчина склонился над ним и долго смотрел в безжизненные глазницы, прежде чем протянуть руку и дрожащими пальцами закрыть чужие глаза. Он осмотрелся вокруг. Стоял он на берегу океана, у подножия высокой скалы, с которой, они, судя по всему упали: эту теорию подтверждали его ободранные руки и гудящая голова, если переломанного тела Уэйна было недостаточно. Терновый куст, смягчивший падение, разорвал его костюм и порезал руки до глубоких царапин. Его до сих пор мутило, тошнота накатывала волнами. Он не мог вспомнить, как оказался тут с миллиардером-плейбоем. Он никак не мог вспомнить, но был уверен, что в конце все прояснится.

«Позвонить в полицию», — подумал он про себя, нащупывая в кармане телефон. «Звони…»

Он, моргая, смотрел на телефон в руке: матовый, чёрный, с логотипом «Уэйн энтерпрайзис» на нем. Зачем ему телефон Брюса Уэйна?

Но вдруг на него снизошло озарение: он включил фронтальную камеру и посмотрел на себя.

У него были высокие, хорошо очерченные скулы, голубые глаза, нос немного большой, и чуть не вписывающийся в общую утонченность. Человек перевел взгляд с экрана на тело рядом и почувствовал новый прилив тошноты.

У него было лицо Брюса Уэйна.

Так кто этот человек? Или…

Кто он?

Мужчина уселся на влажную землю. Он не был Брюсом Уэйном. Он помнил бы это, не так ли? Он сердито потер лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, как оказался тут с трупом, похожим на него. Или это он похож на труп? Но ничего не приходило на ум. Ох, нет, он знал кто это такой — Брюс Уэйн, сирота с малых лет, известный благотворитель, задорный плейбой, и прочее, и прочее… Но вся информация была исключительно интеллектуальной, словно взятой из учебника, или со странички в Википедии…

Нет, никакой полиции, пока он сам не поймет, что происходит.

Оглядевшись вокруг, он заметил в паре футов справа чемодан, упавший на камни чуть внизу. Он судорожно распахнул его, и увидел три вещи:

Во-первых, большое количество разных купюр.

Во-вторых, пистолет: Таурус 58HC. Итальянский. Серийный номер спилен.

В-третьих, контракт на жизнь Брюса Уэйна, закрепленный печатью со странной эмблемой: сороконожкой, свернувшейся в знак бесконечности.

Ну что ж, это интересно, — сказал холодный голос в глубине его сознания. Колени дрожали, он хотел просто прекратить все это, но голос не прекращал, и начал говорить про то, что он должен найти улики. Кто-то планировал убить Брюса Уэйна и занять его место. Один из двух человек внизу — Брюс Уэйн.

Другой — убийца.

Кто из них ты?

***

На вершине скалы стоял отель Ритц-Карлтон, с восхитительным видом на залив с одной стороны и видом на Метрополис с другой. Расправив плечи, он подошел к стойке регистрации.

Человек за стойкой заметил потрепанный вид и порванный костюм, мгновенно вскочив:

— Мистер Уэйн, мистер Уэйн, с вами все в порядке?

Он виновато улыбнулся; в голове стучал набат:

— Я ехал в темноте, и, к сожалению, попал в аварию. Нет, нет, все в порядке, мне не нужен врач. Но… к сожалению, я, похоже, потерял ключ.

Его просчитанный риск оправдался — Уэйн действительно остановился в этом отеле, и даже оплатил вперед. Персонал быстро дал ему новый ключ.

Он даже не удивился, когда узнал, что Брюс Уэйн остановился в представительском люксе. Он старался не думать о том, что тело и чемодан, набитые камнями, погружались на дно залива. Он старался не думать о том, что знал все об этом пистолете после простого взгляда. Он старался не думать о том, что точно знал, как лучше избавиться от тела.

Он весь дрожал, когда подходил к комнате.

***

Мужчина стоял у зеркала, уставившись на свое отражение. Он прикасался к своему лицу, ища швы и следы пластических операций, но не нашел ни одного. Отражение смотрело на него чужими сероватыми глазами. Он был грязным: весь в крови, комки грязи свалялись в волосах… Душ. Горячий душ, и, возможно, все встанет на свои места. Он стянул пиджак и начал расстегивать рубашку.

На полпути вниз он замер.

Распахнув края рубашки, он увидел длинный полузаживший рваный шрам, тянущийся через весь живот. Была еще парочка, похожая на следы от когтей.

Так много шрамов: старые и зажившие, от пуль, ножей и когтей. Они спускались с плеч на пресс и на спину.

Вцепившись в край раковины он смотрел, и видел тело не избалованного плейбоя. Он видел тело убийцы.

Свое тело.

Нет! Все внутри него кричало, отказываясь принимать явные доказательства. Я не убийца! Нет! Он с паникой сорвал с себя изорванные штаны, обнажая еще больше шрамов, перерезаные мышцы, и это не те травмы, которые можно получить при игре в поло. Нет!

Шатаясь, он включил обжигающе горячую воду, пытаясь спастись от ледяного холода, сковывающего все внутри. Его познания в огнестрельном оружии, умение избавляться от тела, вся рассудительная хладнокровная эффективность…

Брюс Уэйн мертв. Ты был послан, чтобы убить и заменить его. И тебе это удалось.

Когда он вышел из душа и высушил волосы, его разум прояснился. Он оттолкнул эмоциональное осознание данного факта на задний план: страх не поможет ему справиться с данной ситуацией. Завернувшись в мягкий халат, он сел к окну с потрясающим видом на мегаполис, и начал сводить имеющуюся информацию.

Казалось очень вероятным, что он — убийца, посланный убить и заменить Брюса Уэйна. Что-то явно пошло не так в процессе, несмотря на его успех, потому что он не только не помнит этого: у него нет ни желания выполнить свой контракт, нет ни желания знать о своей истинной сущности. Каждый атом его мозга восстает от идеи, что он может быть наемным убийцей. Они зомбировали его, чтобы он убивал, и теперь истинная сущность напоминает о себе, или удар по голове сбил его нравственную ось?

Упершись руками в окно, он коснулся лбом холодного стекла. Обдумывать это не имеет значения. Если на данный момент его внутренняя мораль была «сбита», то он не имел ни малейшего желания возвращаться к прежним рамкам и работать на какую-то террористическую организацию. Он явно не был веселым и невинным плейбоем, но теперь он не обязан вновь становиться убийцей. Теперь нет.

Все хорошо, пока эта организация не захочет поинтересоваться успехом его миссии — невесело подумал он.

Телефон Брюса Уэйна — его телефон — он должен начать думать о себе как о «Брюсе» — тихо запищал. Он посмотрел на расписание: очевидно, он посещает Метрополис для присутствия на выдаче наград за журналистскую этику, или что-то такое.

Передернув плечами, он достал новый костюм из шкафа. Он ещё не решил, хочет и может ли участвовать в планах террористов, но сейчас лучшей идеей явно было затаиться и притворяться им… собой.

Спустя несколько часов он понял, что притворяться Брюсом Уэйном на удивление легко: никто здесь не ожидает для тебя много личного, и преобладающее большинство разговоров были смутно-неопределенными и до ужаса вежливыми. Некоторые женщины кидали на него взгляды, которые наталкивали его на мысли, что раньше они были любовниками, но, казалось, не были удивлены, что он не помнит их. Этот человек не оставил большого следа в мире. Никто и не заметит, если его заменят.

Мысль оказалась довольно печальной.

Вдруг стало неуютно поддерживать бессодержательную светскую беседу. Он высвободился из разговора и вышел на веранду, где огни города отражались в заливе, а вода, подернутая мелкой рябью мягко блестела. Он смотрел на воду и старался не думать о теле Брюса Уэйна погружающемся на дно.

— Весна наступает недостаточно быстро, как по мне. — Он вздрогнул, когда понял, что даже не заметил подошедшего сзади мужчину.

— Я ненавижу это время года, — пробормотал он, зная, что это правда, хоть и испытал укол печали от того, что не помнил. — Все такое серое, тоскливое и холодное, ты ждешь весны, и думаешь, что она никогда не наступит.

— Но в конце концов она всегда приходит. — Мужчина, казалось, задумался над этим, как на глубокой мыслью. — Вы, должно быть, Брюс Уэйн, — сказал он, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Кларк Кент. Моя коллега в Дэйли Плэнет, Лоис Лейн, будет писать про сегодняшний вечер.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Брюс. В уголке сознания появился яркий маркер: — это ведь она опубликовала первое интервью с Суперменом?

Супермен! Это имя вызвало крошечный фейерверк эмоций в мозгу: раздражение/любопытство/разочарование вспыхнули одновременно. У него явно была какая-то история с Суперменом: Человек из стали сорвал его преступление в прошлом? Удержал его от выполнения задания? Спасибо, если так, Супермен.

Но у него не было времени рассмотреть все; Кларк Кент говорил о новаторском интервью Лоис, охватывающем первый год «работы» Супермена.

— Ты не ревнуешь ее к рабочим успехам? — спросил Брюс, когда тот сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание: мелкая подколка, о которой он тут же пожалел.

Но Кент совершенно не выглядел обиженным — вместо ожидаемой реакции он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся:

— Если я буду ревновать и злиться каждый раз, когда Лоис Лейн меня затмевает, моя профессиональная карьера будет состоять из боли и страданий, — сказал он. — Она удивительная. — Он открыл рот, возможно, чтобы расширить его познания в том, как удивительна Лоис Лейн, но был прерван внезапным появлением на веранде троих людей в черном, указывающих маленькими клинками на Брюса.

Нет, не на него.

На Кента.

Они явно не рассчитывали на то, что Брюс Уэйн вмешается. Кларк попятился к другому концу веранды, и Брюс позволил инстинктам убийцы взять над ним верх. Он встал между ниндзя и их добычей и мгновение наслаждался проблеском удивления в их глазах. Он сам был удивлен тому, как быстро у него получилось сделать это.

Кент прощупал пульс каждого из них, а потом обратился к нему с легко читаемым подозрением на лице:

— Где ты научился так драться? — спросил он.

— Я брал уроки самообороны. — Он почти не был удивлен, что ложь пришла на ум так легко. — Ты удивишься, как часто люди думают: «Взять в заложники миллиардера-принца Готэма такая хорошая идея!».

Подозрения, судя по всему, рассеялись, и Кларк тихонько рассмеялся.  
— Я не уверен что знаю, чего они хотели, — сказал он. Люди давно заметили переполох: охранники бежали к веранде; парень же опустился на колени и быстро закатал рукав одного из посланных за ним ниндзя. Он низко присвистнул, а у Брюса воздух встал комом в горле.

На бледном запястье был вытутаирован знакомый подсознанию рисунок: черная сороконожка, превращающаяся в знак бесконечности.

— Это была Сотня, — тихо сказал ему Кент, когда полиция забрала ассасинов и общий галдеж утих.

— Кто? И зачем? — он тоже понизил тон, чуть ли не шепча в свой стакан с виски приятного ржаного цвета. — Чем ты им не угодил?

— Это международная преступная организация, и в настоящее время их штаб-квартира в Метрополисе. Я написал про них пару историй. Кент пожал плечами. — Довольно несерьезные, но их, должно быть, не устроило.

***

Когда Сотня захотела, чтобы Брюс Уэйн был мертв, то заменила его допельгангером. Но было бы трудно заменить репортера, трудно скопировать характерные обороты речи, дар слова, с помощью которого он выполнял свою ежедневную работу. С другой стороны, копии Брюса Уэйна нужно уметь лишь подписывать чеки. Ходячий кошелек. Он чувствовал болезненную усталость, и тихо выдохнул в стакан:

— Черт с ними, — пробормотал он — слишком тихо, чтобы быть услышанным — но Кларк Кент удивленно фыркнул, чуть смеясь.

— Черт с ними! — согласился Кент, с тихим звоном он стукнул кромкой своего стакана по стакану Брюса.

Брюс сверкнул самой очаровательной улыбкой из своего арсенала и сказал:

— Я не читаю газет, мистер Кент…

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Кларк. Я думаю, что если ты спасаешь чью-то жизнь, то получаешь право звать их по имени.

— Прекрасно, Кларк. Я не читаю газеты, но горю желанием узнать об этой Сотне как можно больше. — Он придвинул свой стул ближе к Кларку. Так близко, что их колени почти соприкасались. — Как насчет рассказать мне все, что ты знаешь о них?

***

— Извините, господа. — Брюс удивленно взглянул на него. — Бар уже закрывается.

Брюс кинул взгляд на часы. Они действительно проговорили почти три часа? Нда. Кларк пересказал все свои статьи про Сотню, а Брюс пытался не показать, что кровь стынет в жилах от одной лишь мысли, что он может работать на организацию, ответственную за большинство преступлений на Восточном Побережье. Когда Кент упомянул, что они пустили на улицы Готэма экстра-тяжелые наркотики почти мгновенного привыкания, Брюсу пришлось взять минутку, и уйти в туалет, чтобы обессилено врезать кулаком по стене.

Но постепенно разговор ушел в совершенно другое русло. Кларк рассказал, что хочет написать серию противопоставленных этим статей, о том, что делают люди. О светлой стороне человека и человечества.

— Может быть, я возьму бесплатные столовые, те, что в Трущобах Самоубийц… Или клинику Лесли Томпкинс в Готэме. Она твой друг, не так ли? Она говорит, что слишком занята, чтобы тратить время на интервью, — может, тебе удастся ее переубедить?

Он подумал о «Лесли Томпкинс», но не вспомнил ничего, кроме еле уловимого аромата розы, который мог означать что угодно. Или вовсе ничего.

— Я попробую, — сказал он, перенаправив разговор к волонтерству, и надежде, жизни в городе. В первый раз за вечер он понял, что собеседнику действительно важно его мнение, и он не задумывается о его скучности или весомости.

Он, безусловно, не соскучится рядом с Кларком Кентом.

— Я думаю, мне лучше пойти домой, — сказал Кларк, вставая.

Брюс почувствовал укол тревоги:

— Ты действительно думаешь, что это хорошая идея? В смысле, там куча людей, которые хотят тебя убить.

— Не думаю, что сегодня они попытаются еще раз.

— Но ты не можешь быть уверен! — Брюс вскочил на ноги. — Послушай, у меня есть номер в отеле. Переночуй там хотя бы сегодня. — Уэйн уговаривал себя: он просто хочет сорвать планы Сотни. Дело вовсе не в приятном присутствии Кларка. — Останься со мной. — Вовсе не в этом.

Кларк застенчиво улыбнулся ему и кивнул. 

Брюс спросил себя, умел ли он до амнезии врать себе лучше.

***

— Хороший вид. — Брюс мог видеть свою копию в окне. Вытянутую и жуткую. Более резкую и менее сладкую.

— Это красивый город, — произнес Брюс, но дальше брякнул не подумав, — хотя Готэм лучше.

Кларк хмыкнул:

— Ты говоришь, как один мой друг, — сказал он. — Он тоже из Готэма, и не дай Бог тебе сказать что-то против его драгоценного города!

— Ну, это и на мне работает. — В нем взвилось яростное желание защитить величественные небоскребы, их тонкие шпили, тени и закоулки, исписанные граффити, каменных горгулий на углах. Это его собственные эмоции, или что-то вживленное? Нет, это должно быть его, это принадлежит ему! Он знает, просто знает, что на любви к этому городу выросло его сердце, его душа.

Он встретил отраженный взгляд Кларка в стекле, не желая смотреть на него прямо. Его собственная копия из тени и ночи, без показной улыбки… Она осталась серьезной и мрачной. Это правда?

Кларка, казалось, не беспокоил Призрак в стекле:

— Готэм явно создает людей со стальным стержнем.

Брюс издевательски рассмеялся:

— Сильный характер? Я? В случае, если ты не заметил, Брюс Уэйн слаб по определению: верит в никого, стоит ни на чем.

— Это не правда, — отрезал Кларк. — Перестать верить прессе и посмотри на себя. Ты умный, смелый, страстный…

— …ты не знаешь, кто я, — чуть ли не прорычал Брюс сзади. — Я сам не знаю, кто я. — Волнуясь, что сболтнул слишком много личного, он отвернулся от озадаченного Кларка: — Я собираюсь немного поспать. Можешь лечь где-нибудь. Тут много кроватей.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Кларк, и даже если Уэйн ощутил тень чужой досады, но явно предпочел проигнорировать репортера.

***

Он тонул в ледяной воде, обжигающей легкие, его костюм тянул ко дну, как если бы кто-то набил карманы камнями, или потускневшими серебряными однодолларавыми монетками, или жемчугом вперемешку с пулями, увлекая его на глубину, он тонул, он тонул, он был мертв…

***

— Брюс! Проснись! Брюс!

Кто-то тряс его за плечи; он протянулл руки и прильнул к нему, задыхаясь, словно его вытащили не из кошмарного сна, а из реального мокрого и холодного озера.

— Эй. — Голос был спокойным и уверенным. — Это всего лишь сон. Тебе просто приснился плохой сон. — Голос Кента, но… в своем полусонном состоянии он вспоминал что-то другое.

Нет, это снова исчезло в глубинах неосознанности.

Уэйн понял, что сильные чужие руки нежно обвили его и аккуратно похлопывают по спине. Брюс откашлялся и отстранился, вдруг вспомнив о шрамах, которые вдруг делали его тело слишком… Нелицеприятным. Внезапно его озарило: и он, и его тело находят мужчину привлекательным. Привлекательно искренним, честным, добрым и самоотверженным.

— Я проснулся, — сказал он, чтобы развеять напряженное молчание между ними. Кларк Кент лежал рядом, завернувшись в гостиничное одеяло, чуть открывавшее вид на неожиданно широкую грудь и сильные плечи…

— Ты в порядке? — Кларк обхватил его лицо руками, явно не спеша покидать чужую кровать. — Это выглядело как очень страшный кошмар. Ты говорил…

Когда он замолк, нахмурившись, и смотря куда-то вниз, Брюс понял, что во сне его пижама задралась и оголила живот. Дыхание человека напротив сбилось, когда он увидел рваный наполовину заживщий и еще свежий шрам.

— Как… — Прежде мягкий и понимающиц взгляд наполнился недоверием, когда он вернулся к лицу Брюса. — Как ты…

Брюс многое отдал бы, чтобы не продолжать разговор. Однако, это не означало, что он был рад, когда дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошел жлоб в щегольском костюме. За спиной у него стояли два выглядящих менее важно жлоба, в не столь щегольских костюмах.

— Тобиас Кит! — Кларк вскочил на ноги, казалось, не беспокоясь о том факте, что одет только в халат. — Что такого натворил мистер Уэйн, что бы привлечь внимание Метрополисской Сотни?

— Мистер Уэйн? — Кит усмехнулся, усмехнулся Брюсу, словно это остроумная шутка. — Он позволил тебе так думать, не так ли? — он махнул рукой и один из его прихвостней вышел вперед, держа наручники. — Руки вверх, мистер Кент.

Кларк вытянул руки с явным раздражением, а после их грубо завернули за спину и сковали. По ним проскользнула фиолетовая искра, чему Кларк явно удивился. Брюс отметил, как он чуть испуганно моргнул.

— А заколдованные наручники — не перебор?

Кит пожал плечами:

— Когда у тебя есть парочка магов-врагов лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

Кларк стиснул зубы.

— А что именно ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что он позволяет мне так думать?

Кит похлопал Брюса по щеке. После чуть качнул головой:

— Ох, Джонни, ты не сказал ничего нашему милому репортеру? Чтож, не могу тебя винить. — Он улыбнулся Кларку. — Это определенно не Брюс Уэйн. Это Джонни Денетто, и он работает на меня.

Кларк смотрел на него.

— Я… собирался тебе сказать.

— С моим дорогим мальчиком произошел… Несчастный случай некоторое время назад, — ухмыльнулся Кит, — и мы решили воспользоваться возможностью подарить ему новую личину. Обеспечить подходящим лицом, которое сможет помочь нашей организации. И выписать Сотне парочку очень хороших чеков. Увольте, мистер Кент! Даже ты должен что-то заподозрить, после того как такой социальный паразит как Брюс Уэйн, влегкую раскидаал трех прошедших обучение ассасинов.

— Да, — ответил ему Кларк, — но меня вполне устроило объяснение. — Он смотрел на Джонни-Брюса с нескрываемой болью в глазах.

Кит смотрел на Брюса с отцовским разочарованием.

— Все шло так гладко. Но тогда ты сорвал все, Джонни, ты удержал своих братьев от исполнения задания и убийства этого досаждающего нам мистера Кента. — Он деланно выдохнул. — Ты хотел просто взять себе жизнь Уэйна и уйти? Никто не уходит от Сотни, дорогой.

— Я не Джон Денетто, — заявил Брюс, словно от того, насколько он будет уверен в собственных словах, будет зависеть и их правдивость. — Я Брюс Уэйн, и я не желаю быть частью вашей отвратительной организации.

Теперь Тобиас не искрился гневом, скорее, вся его поза выражала любопытство и искреннюю заинтересованность, чем недовольство и злость.

— Думаю, я вижу проблему, — задумавшись сказал он. — Я знал, что гипнотерапия была экспериментальной, но я не думал, что что-то пошло не так, не так, и теперь ты застрял в личности Брюса Уэйна? Бедный Джонни! — он поджал губы, выражая комичное сочувствие. — Ну, у нас есть выход из этой ситуации. У тебя есть подсознательный триггер, который смоет личность Уэйна, как дождь смывает пыль с асфальта. Как дождь!

Брюса окатило ледяной водой страха.

— Нет, не делай этого! Пожалуйста…

— Остановись! — Кларк рванул в сторону Кита, но его ударило пурпурной молнией из наручников, и со стоном упал на землю. — Ты не можешь сделать этого! Это убийство!

— Убийство? — Кит говорил, как резал. — По-твоему удаление файла это убийство? Я просто сотру все ненужные данные. — Он взглянул на Кларка: — Но это мило, что ты считаешь будто убийство меня остановит. Очень мило, хах.

Он поднял пистолет. Брюс бросился к нему так быстро, что не успел ничего осознать. Пуля ударила в стекло, и оно со звоном треснуло, осыпаясь наружу.

Два громилы скрутили Брюса, а Кит бросил в окно стул, разбивая его еще сильнее.

— Джонни, — сказал он Брюсу, звуча почти весело, — ты на мушке, и я не хотел бы рисковать жизнью одного из моих лучших убийц. Последний шанс, Денетто, верни себе контроль, выброси Кента из окна, и мы поговорим как нормальные люди.

— Никогда. — Брюс вздрогнул. Если это — цена его жизни, то он против. До последнего своего нейрона и синопса он будет сражаться с такими, как Кит, чтобы защитить таких как Кент. — Я никогда не сделаю этого.

Кит пожал плечам:

— Не говори потом, что я не предупреждал. — Он откашлялся, и Брюс — Брюс Уэйн! Он будет цепляться за это имя до конца — приготовился. Он закончил умолять, и ничто не заставит его отступиться. Если это — его смерть, то так и быть.

— Нет!

Кларк плакал.

Тобиас торжественно произнес:

— Сороконожка всегда выходит сухой из воды.

Брюс закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих воспоминаниях: горячий душ, прекрасный виски, смех Кларка Кента…

«Возможно я люблю его» — промелькнула шальная мысль. Он ждал забвения.

Вот только ничего не произошло. Он не захотел внезапно кого-нибудь убить, или служить Тобиасу, или работать на Сотню…

Он подумал о том, что стоит прикинуться Денентто, но облегчение, похоже, было написано на его лице гигантскими буквами.

— Я хочу себе новых гипнотерапевтов! — зарычал Кит. — Ну, неважно!

С шокирующей скоростью мафиози рванул к Кларку, и, схватив за шею, выкинул из разбитого окна. Шестидесятого этажа.

— Нет! — Брюс с трудом узнал свой голос, и совершенно не понял, как сумел вырваться из рук охранников, чтобы прыгнуть вслед за Кентом.

Он едва успел осознать, что сделал, но на чистом рефлексе ухватился за выступающую железку, чтобы предотвратить падение. Он с ужасом взглянул вниз: Кларк сумел зацепиться наручниками об одну из опор.

— Держись! Я иду! — закричал Брюс, прежде чем прыгнуть вслед за Кларком. Кент шокированно посмотрел на него, когда он перевернул его и схватился за наручники.

Кусочек металла заскрипел от лишнего веса и начал гнуться.

— Прощай, Джонни.

И Кит ушел.

Кларк, невероятно, невероятно… начинал смеяться.

— Почему ты…! — кричал на него Брюс.

— Я знаю тебя, я знаю тебя, — прошептал он на ухо Брюсу. — Я узнал твой голос. И этот шрам — я знал, что он мне знаком, конечно, я видел, как ты получил его: мы ругались, а Горилла Гродд… у него был нож, и он ударил тебя в живот, когда Флэш допустил ошибку в обороне…

Его голос стал другим. Глубоким, уверенным, спокойным. Все детали вставали на свои места.

— Ты не убийца, Брюс Уэйн, — шептал Кларк, — Ты — Бэтмен.

— Да, — сказал Брюс, закрывая глаза от головокружительного прорыва памяти и нахлынувшего счастья. — Да.

Наручники снова заскрипели.

— Бэтмен! Сними с меня эти чертовы наручники или мы оба умрем при любом раскладе! — завопил Кларк. Он сказал что-то еще, что-то о полетах, но Брюс уже достал свои отмычки из рукава пижамы, (да, он всегда хранит там запасную пару) и не слушал. Через несколько ловких поворотов наручники открылись и со вздохом облегчения Кларк освободил руки. Брюс сильнее ухватился за него свободной рукой и начал думать. Поблизости нет балок. Стекла выбить — почти нереально. В три часа ночи уже не у кого попросить помощи…

Он думал так остервенело, что пропустил момент, когда они прекратили держаться. Они словно плыли… В воздухе.

Он посмотрел на Кларка. Тот выглядел немного застенчиво. После улыбнулся и обнял Брюса, поддерживая на весу.

— Я Бэтмен, — сказал Брюс.

Кларк кивнул.

— А ты Супермен.

Кларк снова кивнул.

— И сейчас мы парим над Метрополисом в пижамах.

— Ага.

— Я предпочту вариант «парим над Метрополисом в пижамах и целуемся».

Кларк изогнул бровь.

— Почему ты не исполнил его до сих пор?

— И чья это вина?

Кларк открыл рот — возможно, чтобы извиниться, возможно, оправдаться, и Брюс решил, что это лучшее время для поцелуя. Кларк, казалось, согласился, что это подходящий момент для гармоничного поцелуя.

— Мы, наверное, должны вернуться внутрь, пока нас никто не увидел, — наконец сказал Уэйн с некоторой неохотой, и позволил Кларку занести их внутрь.

— Я все помню, — рассказывал он Кларку, пока тот рассматривал повреждения. — Он поймал меня возле скалы. Он был хорош. Но не ожидал, что я буду лучше. Это было… мы упали с нее вместе. — Это будет его кошмаром еще надолго. Его/чужое лицо, и его/чужие глаза, в которых плещется дикий ужас. — Я не убивал его — Он почувствовал поток облегчения. Можно закрыть глаза и выдохнуть.

— Конечно нет! — сказал Кларк удивлённо.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что так уязвим к магии, — констатировал Брюс.

— Это не то, о чем мне нравится думать, — сказал Кларк. — И эти наручники были необычными — они перекрыли все. Ни неуязвимости, ни полета, ни сил. Это было…неприятно. — Мужчина дернул плечами, вздрогнув.

— Интересно, смогу ли я найти, где они упали, — раздумывал Брюс. — Возможно, будет полезно изучить их, посмотреть, сможем ли мы можем найти способ и обойти этот недостаток. В конце концов, мы собираемся навестить Тобиаса Кита очень, очень скоро. — Он умолк. — Ну, в смысле, если мы оба захотим более тесно сотрудничать в ближайшем будущем.

Ему почти, но не совсем, удалось удержать себя от вопросительной интонации.

— Я… мне бы хотелось этого, — ответил ему Кларк. Он присел на край кровати, словно все его возможности и силы исчезли, и в полном недоумении оглядывал комнату. Потом он начал смеяться, тихо и восхищенно. — Я представлял себе поцелуй с Бэтменом несколько раз, но я никогда не думал, что наш первый поцелуй случится, когда я буду в наручниках, а мы оба — в пижамах.

Брюс присел рядом с ним.

— А наш второй поцелуй произойдет в комнате, полной разбитого стекла и мусора, пока мы ожидаем охрану отеля.

Кларк посмотрел на него с лукавой улыбкой.

— О-о-о, это точно было?

— Это точно было, — почти ласково заметил Брюс, и приступил к подтверждению.


End file.
